deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DeathBattleMike
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Reptile Aeon Calcos Fake Thumbnail.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 20:58, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Picture Size It's great that you're using large-sized pictures for your character pages... but by default, they are inserted in a smaller size. I'd recommend for all of your character pages that you increase their size. Nkstjoa (talk) 06:40, August 17, 2014 (UTC) From Pichu95 Pichu95 (talk) 17:30, September 4, 2014 (UTC) It's no problem. Just out of curiosity, since you guys know about my versions of the Battle Royales between Disney Heroes, Disney Princesses, and the DK crew; what combatants did you have in mind to your own version of those three battle royales?Maxevil (talk) 01:28, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Not really interested in any of those, so I have no versions of any of those Battle Royales, thanks for asking though. Jak & Daxter, Ratchet & Clank I understand why you made the changes to the pages, but I made them with the intent of them being looked at seperately. They are a team, not one individual. Nkstjoa (talk) 22:40, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay sorry, I thought you wouldn't have minded. I'll know better for next time. It's alright. I'd just prefer that next time you want to rename a page, just let me know so that I can give my input beforehand. Nkstjoa (talk) 22:50, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Your Combatant Galleries... Since Batman won the Death Battle against Captain America, do you think you would put your personal favorite winners and losers of Death Battle to go with your favorite What-if Combatants together? I just thought it would be a suggestion, especially since I did so with my own galleries which is now a big combatant gallery which you can see in my user page of this wiki. But like I said, it's just a suggestion. Maxevil (talk) 05:17, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Cease and desist Look, it's one thing to give your opinion on why you don't want to see a match like Frieza vs. Mewtwo, but going off on people that do want it is going too far. On this wiki, ANY NEW DEATH BATTLE is allowed, no matter how lopsided or "stupid" it is. And I don't think any fans of that matchup would like getting called "brainless idiots" any more than you would like it if someone said that to you about one of your matches. So please refrain from that from now on. You can politely disagree with the matchup itself, but please no more of these "brainless idiots" comments. Nkstjoa (talk) 20:46, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. It's fine. And just as a thought, but maybe either remove those comments or at least edit them. Nkstjoa (talk) 23:19, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I already did. Go back to your first comment on Rosalina vs Palutena, then go to the history and see who created it, and tell me if you have the guts to tell him that he's retarded for thinking of it. You're at it again and unless you're going to disagree respectfully, don't bother commenting on a Death Battle that you think is stupid. That is NOT the attitude this Wiki will have. Nkstjoa (talk) 00:45, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I really don't know what came over me, I wasn't in that great of a mood and so.....perhaps I should have done it in some other way, when it comes to personal problems. My bad. Pick the thumbnail pictures Tell you what: since Pichu95 hasn't put them up yet, you can pick the eight thumbnails. Nkstjoa (talk) 23:35, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay thanks. Request to Contribute Hello, I have been researching Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart, and since you created that Death Battle, I would like your permission to contribute my research, My research has determined a winner. Shadow7615 (talk) 12:36, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead, you don't need my permission dude. ;) Messages I want to ask if I can help contribute to some of your deathbattles such as your Nintendo Kings Battle Royale. Lemurboy07 (talk) 18:46, December 16, 2014 (UTC) You don't need permission dude, go on ahead. ;) Picture Out of curiosity, did you make this picture yourself? No, I did not. Hello there Mike. Probably won't be on for a while...... Just to let everyone know, I probably won't be on for a while, for the past few weeks, my internet and computer has been acting slow and crappy, it might have a virus and things keep popping up, so my mom is going to bring it in tomorrow morning to be checked up on and hopefully be uploaded with a new anti-virus softwore. Just saying this, just in case you guys wonder where I am.